narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Three Searches! Quest For the Yellow Star Crystal!
'Note:'This story was continued from The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals Training With the Red Star Crystal Out in the scene that's 100 miles away from Konoha, a huge atomic-like explosion occurs at the night time. Otonami was panting really hard. He then forms the Tiger Seal, "Release!" The red star crystals returnts to the ground, but when Otonami touches it, it was burning really hot. Wow, I got to know my limits. Otonami thought as he looked the scene in front of him. A huge 25 ft crater was formed on the ground. Well, I was out of Konoha at least. When Otonami looks at the crystal, he sees that it was much fainter than before. These crystals, they run out of energy so quickly. Otonami thought as he picked it up - without the burning-effect. "Well, I got to rest for tomorrow." Otonami said and he ran off in 600MPH. Shikamaru's Analysis "So," Ryuka stated, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you done, Shika?" "Yes, a long time ago." Shikamaru said as they waited Otonami to be done sleeping as they waited at his house. "Tch, he snores a lot." Shikamaru said as they heard Otonami snore. Ryuka shrugged, smirking. "Should I wake him up?" "Do what you want...he'll never wake up though." Shikamaru shrugged and Ryuka stood up and went to Otonami's bed. As he went, he saw the red star crystal in Otonami's hand. Man, did he used the star crystal? I guess that's why he's in deep sleep. Ryuka thought. He slapped his forehead. "Jeez! Two of my teammates are fully asleep!" He frowned, turning to Shikamaru. "I bet you're rubbing off on them....jerk." At the word "jerk", Otonami sleeptalks, "Who are you calling a jerk?!" Then, Otonami moves around. "Guess not." Ryuka muttered, comically kicking him. "Get up, Oto, Shikamaru's done with the analysis. "Eh?" Otonami said as he got kicked off his bed. "Hey, a simple slap would be better!" Otonami said as he got up, holding the star crystal in one hand. "That wouldn't have been fun." Ryuka replied, smirking. "Tch." Otonami just said as he got up and went to Shikamaru. "Hey, what's up? Don't tell me you broke the door again?" Otonami asked. Shikamaru looks down at the stairs and sees the newly repaired door broken. "Well, we had to get in somehow..." Shikamaru said as he turned to a shocked Otonami. Before he could say anything, Shikamaru interrupts, "Hey, hey, hey, I'm going to repair the door later. Just, the repairment people are going to come when we leave." "We?" Otonami asked feeling a little excitement. "You're going?" "Yep, since Indo doesn't look good, I might as well go." Shikamaru said and he pulls out the blue star crystal from his pocket. Then, he pulls out a sheet of paper. "Heh, at least we have a bit of genius on our side, now." Ryuka thought to himself. "So, where are we headed to next?" He asked patiently. "Our next destination!" Shikamaru said as he put down the paper. Ryuka and Otonami edged a bit. "Is the Land of Lightning!" He said aloud. "I've never actually been there." Ryuka commented, folding his arms across his chest. "Aside from a minor mission where we had to retrieve something for the Kage, but I never got a chance to see around." "Well, here's what the crystal says." Shikamaru then points at the middle of the encryption. "The same old words as the fire crystal: The power of the stars reawakens with five elements of stars. THE WATER STAR." Shikamaru then moves down the line. "Then all that crap as like the same as before. You know? The rekindled power?" He said. "Now then, here's the clue in which the next location is." Pointing at the middle, at the last section of the encryption, he reads: "The second star, the water star. The next star, where lightning strikes at the many places of its origin." Shikamaru said. "I'm suggesting that this is at the Land of Lighting." Shikamaru continued. "Can these clues be any more obvious?" Ryuka asked, smirking. "Look, I can't even figure out the clues..." Shikamaru said. "All I know, is that its origin is at a temple. Like, many other star crystals." Shikamaru replies. "Man, do we have to ask about this crap?!" Otonami shouted out. "And are we going to be facing anything? Because if there's another army of humanoid freaks waiting for us, I won't be a happy guy." Ryuka added, unfolding his arms. "Well, Otonami did tell me about the whole thing in your adventure. I know that guy, and he's probably the only person who could do it." Shikamru said. "Anyways, I didn't need to translate the back since you guys already know the hand seals, right?" They both nodded. "Okay, whenever you guys are ready, I'm ready." With that, Shikamaru sets off. "Heh, more fun!" Otonami said as he packed up his stuff. "Hn." Ryuka, his supply backpack already on his back, followed Shikamaru out the door, knowing Otonami would follow after him. Ryuka then walks and walks and then sees the front entrance, but only sees Shikamaru. Hey, shouldn't Otonami be--'' Before he could finish, Otonami comes up with a blue blur and stands next to Shikamaru in a matter of seconds with nothing on his back. "Sorry, I only brought the house-container, and the star crystasl container. That's all I brought. Other than that, I got a 10 minute rest." Otonami said. Ryuka rolled his eyes. "Excited, aren't we?" He drawled. "Anyways, ready?" Otonami held up his glinted chakra hand as they got out of the entrance of Konoha. "Now, my ideal is for you two to train with each other. Shikamaru here might train you some things." He motioned to Shikamaru as he touched the house-container. Ryuka raised an eyebrow. ''"This should be interesting...." "Ready if you are, Shika." Ryuka stated. "Tch." As Shikamaru closed his eyes. Otonami then touches the two for ten seconds and they both shrink to the size of beans. Otonami then shoves them in the house container (with the bag), and runs off immediately. Ryuka fell to his knees, glaring at the door. "I hate it when he shoves me in like that...." He muttered, getting on his two feet and dusting himself. He glanced at Shikamaru. Without warning, Shikamaru immediately uses his Shadow Possession Jutsu and tries to get Ryuka. He immediately gets back and the shadow stops. "Good, you're really wary." Shikamaru said as the shadow went back. Ryuka smirked. "Not wary, genius....Prepared!" He settled himself into a defensive stance. Those two are already having fun... Otonami thought as he ran and ran. Conversations "NO! How did you!?" Ryuka said as he got trapped under Shikamaru's shadow. "Heh, Shadow Possession success!" Shikamaru said as he moved his arms and Ryuka moved at the same motion and at the same time. "So, you diverted me here from other diversions?! How many diversions did you do?!" Ryuka said as he lost count of it. "Eh, I don't know, about 35 times. Man, you're pretty hard to get." Shikamaru said as he released the shadow. "You're a pretty impressive opponent, Ryuka." Shikamaru said as Ryuka moves again. Ryuka smiled, raising his hands in the air in a mild shrug. "What can I say? I learn from the best." "By the way, who's your sensei?" Shikamaru asked as he went upstairs to rest. "....." Ryuka shuddered before answering. "Anko Mitarashi..." Shikamaru stops in the steps of the stairs. "...Ryuka..." Shikamaru mouthed. Pssh, the only ''lucky person to be formal in Konoha.'' Shikamaru thought and he continued up the stairs. "I've heard many stories about you." as he layed down on his bed. "But, they're really dangerous...but, you're still not strong enough." Shikamaru said as he pulled out the blue star crystal from his pocket and gazed at it.. "Huh? Not strong enough?" Ryuka asked, confused, following Shikamaru up the stairs and looking at him from the doorway. "What do you mean?" "...Kyashi already grew strong..." Shikamaru quietly said. "And I don't think you can beat her." Shikamaru looks at the water star crystal at the back and gazes at it. "...." Ryuka slightly looked down. "I'm assuming you say this because of when you encountered her?" He asked quietly, referring to the fight he and the Niju Shotai team had against Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kyashi. "She's now at whole new level..." Shikamaru said as he put the star crystal at his pocket and faces Ryuka. "Don't even think of trying to beat her." Shikamaru said. "After I killed Asuma's killer, I saw her running by in escape. But, as I tried to stop her, she used a jutsu that stopped my shadow and deactivated the jutsu. Suddenly, she runs like the speed Otonami runs." Shikamaru said as he went down. Ryuka put on a neutral look. "Then, I'll just have to get stronger, won't I? At least, until this whole Star Crystal thing is over." He sat himself down on the stairs, sighing. "I'll bring her back....even if I have to use force to do it." He declared, although not loud. Arrival to Kumogakure Idiot...he needs to be at least accompanied by someone... Otonami thought as he reached through clear field and huge mountains. "Sir! Someone has passed through here with incredible speed!" A Kumo ninja said. "Let him pass through if he has a blue blur past through him. He has an official meeting with the Raikage from the Hokage." The captain of the watchguards said. "Huh?" Ryuka heard two foreign voices as Otonami passed by. "I guess we just passed by the gates." He muttered. Before Shikamaru or Ryuka knew it after two minutes, they were thrown out of the door as it was unlocked. Ryuka and Shikamaru were then held by a green hand and after 10 seconds, they were back to their original size. "So, welcome to Kumogakure." Otonami quietly said as Ryuka was dusting off. Ryuka smiled, breathing in. "Aaaah, this place takes me back." He turned to Shikamaru and Otonami. "So, after we visit the Raikage, what's the plan?" He asked, a little bit excited. "We go to the temple...Simple!" Otonami said and the trio begins to walk. The whole area was filled with people and citizens. Eh? Shikamaru thought as the trio passed a temple. ...maybe we should wait until we visit the Raikage. He thought. Otonami looked at his right side and saw a huge temple. Wow...that's even bigger than the one at Kiriagakure. He thought. Ryuka looked at the left side and saw a long temple. Jeez, is it that temple really that long in length? The trio walks and sees the Riakage Mansion ahead of them. Huge! Otonami thought. "Holy crap, that's huge." Ryuka blurted, and upon realizing it, he slapped a hand to his mouth. "....I gotta stop doing that." "So, um...enter?" Otonami said. Shikamaru and Ryuka went in first and then Otonami. Otonami first knocked the Raikage's office door. "Enter." The gruffly voice said. Otonami, Ryuka, and Shikamaru all enter in at once. "Ah, so you must be the three who the Hokage notified me." The Raikage said with his glaring eyes and his white mustache and goatee. "Now then, what do you want here!?" The Raikage said in a mean voice. Otonami wanted to say something, but the Raikage interrupted. "First, names." He said. "What a grouch...." Ryuka thought. Bowing to the Raikage, he proclaimed, "My name is Ryuka Uchiha." "Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said "And Otonami Sokudo..." Otonami said. Idiot, just let me talk. "Anyways, we came here--" "SHUT UP! I'm not finished! State your business here from the orders of the Hokage." The Raikage said. Idiot... Otonami thought. "We came here to look for a special temple." Shikamaru said. "It's that we have to come here to find some kind of crystal." Shikamaru said. "It has your village's element." Ryuka added. "....Like that'll help...." "Feh, we have many temples here that resembles our lighting element!" The Raikage said. "We have at least 200 temples! That resembles our lightning element!!!" The Raikage shouted at them. "Not the temples, sir, the crystal." Ryuka replied, scratching his ear. "Hmph, all of our temples have many crystals and half of them are abandoned and half of them are opened!" The Raikage shouted out. "Come on! If you're here for no apparent reason, then get out of the way 'cause you have a lot of temple-searching to do!" He shouted. "....He's really starting to get on my nerves...." Ryuka turned to Otonami and Shikamaru. "How about you guys explain?" He asked patiently, although a small bit of vehemence could be heard in his voice. "Before I do something I'll regret...." Otonami sighs briefly and then goes up the Raikage desk, and stomped his hands on the desk. "Look! We're here to look for something! So, call of your people to tell that a trio of Leaf Ninjas that one of them is speedy came to look for an item! You got it!?" The guards edged a bit, while the Raikage glares at him. "All right then, I'll tell them. But, if you do something to our village. Trust me, you'll never see the ends of white." The Raikage then sits back down and says "Go, take your time of searching." He says and with that, the three leaves without a bow. "Jeez...." Ryuka muttered, as they exited out the doors. "Who shoved a kunai up his holster?" "Oh come on, you know the Raikage." OTonami said. As he looked all around the village. Up above, he sees a tall hill. "Hey, we can view the whole village from up there!" Otonami said as he pointed at the hill that was far away. "He's usually not that mean...." Ryuka replied, turning his attention towards the hill. He rolled his eyes. "And what do you expect to see up there? Temples that most likely look alike? And unless the crystal has a really bright glow, I don't think we'll be able to see it from there." Before anyone knew it, Otonami ran off with a blue blur to the hill. "....You freakin' moron." Ryuka snapped, following the dusty trail Otonami left behind with ninja speed, accompanied by Shikamaru. "Eh, you know him. Always like to run. He pretty much has no emotional feelings." Shikamaru said as he followed Ryuka. Temple-Searching on Kumogakure "Ok, Soundwave, what do you see?" Ryuka asked, folding his arms and smirking to himself about the nickname he had just given Otonami. The three of them were now standing on the said hill. "Sonic or my real name is better." Otonami said as he viewed out the view and was shocked to see how many temples there were. "Maybe, but I think "Soundwave Sokudo" fits you better." He retorted. "Ugh....it still sounds lame, though. Oh, well..." "Just call me "Sonic" or Otonami" He briefly said. "Okay, the first things first, let's check the larger temples." Otonami then sees a huge temple in sight. "Here, I brought some radio devices." As he pulled them out as he looked at another huge temple.